fineapplefandomcom-20200216-history
DSP Media
DSP Media, formerly known as DSP Entertainment, is a Korean entertainment company, headquartered in Seoul, South Korea that was established in 1991 by Lee HoYeon. DSP Media entered the K-pop scene with the success of 90′s idol groups Sechs Kies and Fin.K.L. Today, DSP Media is an all around entertainment company responsible for music production, marketing, talent agent and management, music distribution and publishing. The agency currently is home to K-pop recording artists such as Oh Jong-hyuk, A-JAX, APRIL, Heo Young-ji, Kasper and K.A.R.D, while home to actors such as Song Chan-ik, Chae Bae-young, Lee Hyun-joo and Cho Shi-yoon. 'History' DSP Media was originally named DaeSung Planning when it first went into business in 1991. In fact, the company went through four name changes. In 1999, the company was renamed DSP Entertainment. In 2008, with the successful expansion in the entertainment industry, DSP Entertainment was rebranded as DSP Media. DaeSung Planning (대성기획) was founded in September 1991 by Lee Ho Yeon to provide entertainers to the public. One of their first Korean music groups was Firetruck (소방차). The group was a hit and is still loved by the older Koreans. In February 1999, with the success of star groups like Sechs Kies and FIN.K.L., the company went through legal actions to rename itself to DSP Entertainment. After merging with Hoshin Textile Company (호신섬유) in March 2006, DSP Entertainment was renamed to DSP Ent. In September 2008, DSP Ent was renamed as DSP Media. By this time, the company became renowned for its success in the kpop music, Korean drama and TV show production industries. 'Recording artists' All artists under DSP Media are collectively known as DSP Friends. 'Groups' *'Sobangcha (Firetruck)' (Year of Debut: 1987, Inactive) ** Current members: Sang Won, Won Kwan, Taehyung, Gun Woo *'ZAM' (Year of Debut: 1992, Inactive) *'MUE' (Year of Debut: 1994, Inactive) *'CO CO' (Year of Debut: 1994, Inactive) *'IDOL' (Year of Debut: 1995, Inactive) *'Mountain' (Year of Debut: 1996, Inactive) *'Sechskies' (Year of Debut: 1997, Inactive) ** Current members: Ji Won, Jai Jin, Jae Duck, Suwon ** Former members: Sung Hoon, Ji Yong *'Fin.K.L' (Year of Debut: 1998, Inactive) Lee Hyori, Yu Ri, Lee Jin, Ju Hyun *'Leeds' (Year of Debut: 1999, Inactive) *'Click B' (Year of Debut: 1999, Active) ** Current members: Jong Hyuk, Sang Hyuk, Yun Suk, Tae Hyung, Hyun Gon, Ho Suk, Min Hyuk *'Shyne' (Year of Debut: 2004; Inactive) ** Current members: Sunny, Bonnie *'SS501' (Year of Debut: 2005; Inctive) ** Current members: Hyun Joong, Young Saeng, Jung Min, Kyu Jong, Hyun Joon *'KARA' (Year of Debut: 2007; Inactive) ** Current members: Seungyeon, Gyuri, Young Ji ** Former members: Hara, Ji Young, Sunghee, Nicole *'A'st1' (Year of Debut: 2008; Inactive) ** Current members: Jungjin, Tomo, Haiming, Jang Moon, Inkyu, Hanbyul *'Rainbow' (Year of Debut: 2009; Inactive) ** Current members: Jae Kyung, Hyun Young, Ji Sook, Woo Ri, Seung Ah, Noeul, 'Yoon Hye **'Rainbow Pixie' *** Current members: Hyun Young, Ji Sook, Seung Ah **'Rainbow Blaxx' *** Current members: Jae Kyung, Hyun Young, Seung Ah *'Puretty' (Year of Debut: 2012, Inactive) ** Current members: Chaekyung, Shi Yoon, Hye In, Jae Eun, Somin *'A-JAX' (Year of Debut: 2012; Inctive) ** Current members: Hyeongkon, Yunyoung, Seungjin, Seungyeop, Junghee ** Former members: Sungmin, Jaemin, Jihu *'APRIL' (Year of Debut: 2015; Active) ** Current members: Chaekyung, Chaewon, Naeun, Yena, Rachel, Jinsol ** Former members: Somin, Hyunjoo *'KARD' (Year of Debut: 2016; Active) ** Current members: BM, J.Seph, Somin, Jiwoo *'KASPER' (Year of Debut: 2016, Inactive) 'Solo artistes' *'Lee Hyori' (Year of Debut: 2003, Inactive) *'Sunha' (Year of Debut: 2007, Inactive) *'Oh Jong-hyuk' *'Heo Young-ji' 'Actors/Actresses' *'Song Chan-ik' *'Choi Bae-young' *'Heo Young-ji' *'Lee Hyun-joo' *'Cho Shi-yoon' 'DSP trainees' *'Park Jong-Hyuk' *'Choi Young-ji' *'Song Dong-pyo'